1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a hybrid drive tape for robotic transmission. The hybrid tape is configured to have an optimal bending fatigue life.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, certain robotic transmissions may use tension elements as an efficient method of transferring actuators forces and motion. Tension elements are appealing due to their relative simplicity while exhibiting low mass and high stiffness. Typically, tension elements may include synthetic ropes, metal cables, or even metal tapes.
Ropes, cables, and tapes allow bending over small diameter pulleys in space constrained applications. One shortcoming of ropes and cables is that the fibers or wires flex and abraid each other when they are cyclically bent over a pulley. This abraiding action is worsened by the degree of tension in the rope or cable, as well as by the degree of curvature of the pulleys they wrap around. As the numbers of bending cycles accumulate, the strands eventually saw through themselves and the rope or cable either stretches too much or breaks.
Metal tapes are solid elements that structurally deform when bent around a pulley. Metal tapes are often favorable over ropes and cables because the abrasion scenario is avoided. However, the cyclic bending causes fatigue in the metal and cracks that may lead to eventual breaking. For applications with very high frequency motions, bending cycles are accumulated rapidly and fatigue limits are a major constraint.
Hence, there is a need for an improved robotic transmission element.